


О важности дисциплины

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	О важности дисциплины

Полковник Дженкинс вошел в пустую, залитую утренним солнцем казарму и остановился на пороге. Сунул руки в карманы, перекатился с пятки на носок и чуть не упал, когда из-за спины неожиданно послышался жизнерадостный голос:  
– Полковник, доброго вам дня! – Капитан Мэрдок обошел стоящего в дверях Дженкинса и добросовестно отдал ему честь. – Вы кого-то ищете?  
Дженкинс ответил на приветствие и хотел было скомандовать капитану "вольно", но капитан Мэрдок в таких командах не нуждался. "Совсем тут разболтались с этим Смитом", – подумал Дженкинс с неудовольствием.  
– Мне нужно видеть полковника Смита, – сказал он вслух. – Где я могу его найти?  
– У вас срочное дело, сэр? – уточнил капитан. – Насколько мне известно, полковник сейчас очень занят.  
"Вот же хамье", – подумал Дженкинс с удивлением.  
– Срочность моего дела вас не касается, капитан, – отчеканил он. – И чем же таким важным занят полковник Смит, позвольте узнать?  
На секунду Дженкинсу показалось, что Мэрдок собирается ухмыльнуться, но в последний момент тот передумал. Вместо этого капитан вытянулся перед вышестоящим офицером в струнку и оттарабанил:  
– Виноват, сэр. Полковник Смит занят укреплением дисциплины во вверенном ему подразделении.  
– Похвально, – кивнул Дженкинс. Новая манера поведения капитана ему импонировала. – Но это может подождать. Найдите его и передайте, что у меня есть для него поручение. Я буду ждать в здания штаба.  
Дженкинс повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– Полковник Смит распорядился не беспокоить, пока он не закончит, – сообщил капитан Мэрдок ему в спину. – Дисциплина очень важна, сэр, – добавил он серьезно, дождавшись, когда полковник снова повернется к нему.  
Полковник почувствовал, что звереет. Смит и весь его невменяемый офицерский состав уже давно сидели у него в печенках.  
– Какого черта, капитан! – рявкнул он. – Как именно ваш полковник укрепляет дисциплину, что этот процесс нельзя прервать ни на минуту?!  
– Орально-половым путем, сэр, – доложил капитан, все так же стоя по стойке смирно. – Полковник Смит – сторонник традиционных методов воздействия.  
На несколько секунд полковник Дженкинс лишился дара речи.  
– Вы... это серьезно, капитан? – произнес он наконец. – Если у вас такие идиотские шуточки, я лично распоряжусь, чтобы вам назначили взыскание.  
– Никак нет, сэр, – оскорбился Мэрдок. – Я никогда не шучу про дисциплину и тем более про полковника.  
– Ведите, – приказал Дженкинс грозно, подходя к капитану вплотную. – Где они? И кстати – кто там с полковником?  
– Кра... Лейтенант Темплтон Пэк, сэр, – сообщил Мэрдок, глядя куда-то в потолок и не делая попытки отодвинуться. – Они во второй казарме, сэр.  
– Все, Смит, ты допрыгался, – пробормотал Дженкинс себе под нос, развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери. На ходу он достал платок и промокнул вспотевший лоб: с самого утра парило нещадно. – А вы чего стоите, капитан? – спросил он, обернувшись в дверях. – Проводите меня, я понятия не имею, где тут что.  
– Есть, сэр, – отозвался капитан, и вот тут, отвернувшись от него, Дженкинс со всей отчетливостью ощутил, что тот ухмыляется ему в спину.

Голос лейтенанта Пэка они услышали уже на подходе к зданию.  
– Ганнибал, это жестоко, – жаловался тот. – Не спорю, я виноват – но ведь я же извинился!  
– Красавчик, твои извинения ничего не стоят, – возражал полковник спокойно. – Ты сто раз обещал не покидать лагерь без моего личного разрешения, и каждый раз выяснялось, что кто-то из нас не так понял эту договоренность. И, кажется, это был не я.  
– Ганнибал, но послушай! Она такая...  
– Все, Красавчик, хватит трепаться. Я тебя предупреждал? Предупреждал. Принимайся за дело.  
Лейтенант Пэк шумно вздохнул, дальше послышались какие-то шуршащие звуки и наконец едва слышный стон.  
Картина, вставшая перед мысленным взором полковника Дженкинса, привела того в полнейшее бешенство. Он яростно рванул на себя дверь казармы, влетел внутрь и остановился, потрясенно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– О, полковник Дженкинс, – поздоровался Смит. Он стоял, прислонившись к краю стола, и неспешно раскуривал сигару. – Доброе утро. Какими судьбами?  
– Смит! – рявкнул Дженкинс. – Что вы тут делаете с лейтенантом Пэком?  
Лейтенант Пэк, который в момент триумфального появления полковника стоял на коленях на полу казармы, поднялся на ноги, отряхнул ладони и посмотрел на Дженкинса с благодарностью.  
– Воспитательный момент, – пояснил полковник Смит. – Какие-то проблемы?  
Дженкинс задохнулся от негодования.  
– Га... Полковник, – неожиданно подал голос капитан Мэрдок. – А как же оральное воздействие? Вы решили начать сразу с полового? Будет ли от этого должный эффект? – В голосе его слышалось неподдельное беспокойство.  
Лейтенант Пэк пробормотал себе под нос нечто вроде: "Я тебе еще припомню..."  
– На лейтенанта орать бесполезно, – махнул рукой Смит. – Только трудотерапия дает плоды.  
– Что? – Дженкинс перевел взгляд с капитана Мэрдока на полковника Смита, затем на лейтенанта и снова на полковника. – Какого черта тут происходит?  
– Вы разве не видите – лейтенант Пэк собирается мыть полы, – миролюбиво пояснил полковник Смит, указывая сигарой на притулившееся под столом ведро с тряпкой.  
– Потому что оральная терапия не него не действует, – добавил капитан Мэрдок.  
– Орать можно до бесконечности, – подтвердил Смит. – Он просто отключается.  
– Поэтому полковник решил прибегнуть к половому воспитанию.  
– Что было очень жестоко с его стороны, – уныло добавил Пэк. – Температура воздуха сегодня – 85 градусов, а казарма здоровая, как футбольное поле.  
– Лейтенант, хватит сачковать, вперед, – сказал полковник и снова повернулся к Дженкинсу и Мэрдоку. Лейтенант скорчил скорбную мину, опустился на колени и полез в ведро за тряпкой.  
Полковник Дженкинс извлек свой платок и вытер лицо.  
– Черт-е что, Смит, – буркнул он. – Я напишу на вас рапорт.  
– А что именно вы там напишете? – заинтересовался Смит, но Дженкинс только махнул рукой.  
– Капитан, сделайте одолжение, проводите полковника Дженкинса в штаб. Полковник, я присоединюсь к вам минут через тридцать-сорок.  
– Почему не сейчас? – спросил Дженкинс. – Думаю, тут и без вас управятся. – Он кивнул в сторону лейтенанта Пэка, который с отсутствующим видом возил тряпкой по полу.  
– Это вам так кажется. – Смит взобрался на ближайшую койку с ногами, закинул руки за голову и вытянулся во весь рост. – Я пока что побуду тут. На случай, если оральная терапия все-таки потребуется.  
И он подмигнул Дженкинсу.  
Лейтенант Пэк, который все это время делал вид, что не прислушивается к разговору, едва слышно застонал.


End file.
